Lorrikeet Vs An Alien
by xAcanthaa
Summary: Kisshu has returned to earth, after just one month from the final battle. He's been set the simple misson of collecting plant cells, but what happens when he need's a place to stay. Rated T for future content
1. You've got to be kidding!

**Summary: **It's been a month since the alien's left for their planet with the Mew Aqua, but due to unforeseen events they are unable to use it because they haven't got any existing plants to replicate. So Pai and Tart have dropped Kisshu back on earth to fulfil the simple task of collects seeds and plant DNA. He's need's somewhere to stay for a few days and consults Ryou Shirogane for help – Who's the lucky Mew to house our favourite green headed alien friend. And what happens when Kish's stay is unexpectedly lengthened. (Berry and the Saint Rose Crusaders never existed, but the 5 Mew's have been on Chimera Clear Up duty since the alien's departure.)

**Disclaimer! I don't claim to own Tokyo Mew Mew or any related logos.**

**Chapter One, The Agreement**

"No!" said the raven haired girl, folding her arms in annoyance. "There's not enough tea in the world, and nothing you can do will change my mind, you hear me Ryou Shirogane" She shot a glare at her blond boss and resumed drinking from the cup in front of her.

"It's not going to be for long, just a few days, maybe a week tops" replied to blond, sighing slightly. "That's how long he's planning on staying in Tokyo, then you're free" his blue orbs sparkled in the dimmed light of the cafe (A.N: It's the middle of winter, on a weekend and they have closed due to heavy snowfall)

"Shirogane! Do you have any idea what you are trying to get me to do, it's preposterous, and what if my Grandmother finds out" she said, trying desperately to dig her way out of the 'predicament' she was currently in. Ryou rolled his eyes and placing a hand on his hip, rather a little overdramatic for Mint's liking. "Why can't it be someone else? Anyone!" she begged. "Anyone but me"

"Because..." he started "Zakuro hasn't got the time, with all her photo shoots and press conferences. Pudding already has five other people to look after, Lettuce said she would if she had a spare room and Ichigo..." he paused, watching as the horrified Mew stared at him. "Well, Y'know Ichigo, her parents would find out sooner or later and she doesn't want him anywhere near her, for obvious reasons..." he trailed off. Minto's glare would have made any normal person quake with fear, but Ryou simply passed it off.

"Fine..." she snapped "He can stay, but if he puts one toe out of line, he's dead. You hear me Shirogane!" she tossed her bangs in agitation and stormed into the Kitchen, leaving Ryou sighing into his hand. "Thank you Mint..." he called after her, before he turned on his heal and stormed upstairs.

"I can't believe him!" she muttered in a hushed whisper "Why me, Kisshu's going to be nothing but trouble!" Ichigo burst into a small fit of giggles from the sink "So Shirobaka persuaded you did he?" she was grinning like the Cheshire cat "Well, It was nice knowing you Minto" she joked. Minto frowned at her pink haired friend. "Why of all people does Kisshu have to live with me, he's a perverted pain in the neck" she sighed, nibbling the corner of a cupcake with pale yellow icing.

**Flashback! Location – 4 hours previous in the Cafe Kitchen**

"_Ne, Konekochan" whispered a familiar voice. Ichigo immediately sprang round and took out her Pendant, which she kept safely in her pocket. "K-Kisshu! W-what are you doing here, why aren't you on y-your planet!" she spluttered, looking slightly confused to see a emerald-haired teen with bright topaz eyes hovering a few inches above the worktop cross legged. "Hey Koneko, long time no see, eh? Err would'ya do me a favour?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "A...favour?" she repeated, not taking her eyes of the boy. "Yeah, I need to talk to your boss, could you possibly go and get him for me?" he whispered. Ichigo looked confused "You want to talk to Shirogane?" – "Yes, now. So could you pick up the pace a little?" Ichigo seemed a little taken aback by the teen's slightly rude behviour– "Okay okay, Hang on" she huffed, Ichigo walked cautiously to the salon style doors and looked back, Kisshu had landed on the floor and was concealing himself behind the fridge so that the customers couldn't see him. She rolled her eyes and walked to cash registers, where her boss was sorting out bags of Yen._

"_Anou...Shirogane-san, I need to tell you something..." she muttered under her breath, avoiding the staring glances from the regulars. They were obviously waiting for them to start arguing loudly about her pay. Ryou looked up from the bags of money to meet the worried expression of his employee. "What is it Strawberry, make it quick this money isn't going to count itself" sarcasm laced his words. "Um..." mumbles Ichigo "K-k-Kisshu's in the kitchen, I don't know why, but he wants to talk to you..." before she had a chance to finish her sentence the blonde was off, racing towards to kitchen at a break neck speed. Leaving the cherry-headed girl blinking blankly and the space where he had just been. Had he been expected Kisshu?_

_Kisshu was still hidden behind the fridge when the Salon doors swung open and a furious looking blue eyed male appeared. "Kisshu!" he hissed, "Get your alien butt out here, how dare you come into my Cafe!" – Ryou waited for his words to take some effect. He flinched slightly when Kisshu whispered back "Psst, Blondie over here" – Ryou's head swung round so fast that Kisshu thought it would dislocate. "Kisshu, can you kindly explain to me, WHY after only a single month you have returned to earth!?" demanded Ryou, in another wave of hushed whispers "...and why the heck do you want to talk to me, and not Ichigo?" – Kisshu blinked a few times before explaining his returns._

"_So you need a place to stay while you collect earth plant samples... to clone for your planet" said Ryou, after a few minute. Kisshu nodded. "And you're asking me because...?" he said again. "Because, I can't just go asking one of the Mew Mew's can I, at least you can use your amazing power of persuasion to find me a temporary home for a few days". Kisshu hoped his small hint of flattery would work. But Ryou wasn't buying it. "Look, Blondie..." he paused, taking a small breath "I don't care who with, though preferably not Pudding as her siblings scare me slightly, but please try... I don't have any money for a hotel and I'm not wearing a hat for the entire time I'm here" Kisshu's topaz orbs where filled with sincerity. "Okay..." said Ryou warily, "I'll see what I can do..." And with that Kisshu nodded and teleported out in a small ripple of air._

"_This is going to be harder than I thought..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes_

**Sorry this chapters a little short. Oo" I spent ages trying to get the paragraphs a readable length. Well anyway. This is my second fan fiction, and I'm aiming for about 6 chapters, maybe a little more depending on how well I can extend sentences and what not. I'm not interesting so much in reviews, but if you've got anything nice to say then please feel free. At the moment it's mainly a Kishu x Minto FanFic because I love the pairing. But there's going to be other fluff and things between the other characters to, if I can find a way to link them into the story. **

**Next time: How does Minto cope with Kisshu having to live at her house?**

**Thanks**

**NekoBell-Nya x**


	2. Livin' with Minto

Chapter Two, Livin' with Minto? Can't be that bad, right?

Mint paced up and down the cafe, waiting for Kisshu to arrive. She hoped very much that he forgot he was meant to be coming, but Ryou have told her that he was due appear around 6.00pm. She had had to stay at the cafe after work in order to "pick him up" The raven haired Mew was not impressed by his lateness as she glanced at her watch. 6.15pm. She sat at her table and drummed her fingers against the white surface. "This is ridiculous" she grumbled.

The clock on the wall chimed 6.30pm, and Minto was beginning to get annoyed. "He's late" she muttered, "Why does he have to la-" She stopped talking when she sensed the air ripple next to her. She jumped out of the way to avoid being landed on and fix a ready glare on her features.

Kisshu stepped out of tele-warp and landed without a sound on the cafe floor. He yawned widely, revealing a sharp set of pearly white fangs - "Kisshu! You're late!" accused the blue-haired girl, her tone was cold and her eyes were locked into a piercing frown. "Yeah, Sorry..." he said, turning to face her – "I fell asleep in the park, and lost track of time" His lips twitched into a grin to see Mint's un-amused expression. She was certainly not a happy lorrikeet.

Kisshu was still wearing his usual baggy reddish brown clothes, and wasn't carrying a bad big enough to carry much. "You didn't bring anything over-night things did you?" Mint guessed, gesturing to the small brown sack slung casual over his shoulder. Kisshu looks momentarily confused before pulling out a rather old green toothbrush, "Does this count?" he replied cheerfully, he seemed unphased that it was Mint's house he was staying in. Minto's face screwed up in disgust, "Err... I guess..." she sighed turning to leave "Come on, I would like to go home now..." She placed her hand on the cafe door handle and got as far as twisting it before and felt a warm pressure on her wrist.

She took a depth breath and glanced over her shoulder to see Kisshu had grabbed her arm. "What do you want Kisshu" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Silly Minto-san, I can't walk – I'll attract too much attention" he pointed out. Mint mentally slapped herself – "Of course, but how do you expect me to get home?" she was hoping he wasn't going to suggest the obvious. "By teleporting" he grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly – "Now close your eyes, you won't like this" – "What!" – "Close your eyes already" he repeated sharply. "Fine" she muttered, clamping her brown orbs tight shut, she made a mental note to stay out of he reach for the remainder of his stay.

She could feel the warp open and hated the tight pressure that settled in her lungs, her feet left the floor for a split second before the balls of her feet touched back down. The pressure was lifted but she didn't open her eyes. "You can open your eyes now" said Kisshu; a hint of amusement laced his words. Her eyes flicked open and she became aware that they were stood in the entrance hall to her house. Minto imwardly admited that teleporting made more sence than walking home thought a foot of snow.

"Whoa, I'm not feeling so good..." she babbled incoherently. Kisshu glanced at her, taking note of her skin which was tinged a slight green colour. "It's okay, just take some deep breaths and it will pass" he informed. Minto inhaled and exhaled several times before the nauseous feeling had disappeared. "Thanks" she said "So..." he interrupted "Where am I staying?" Minto frowned at his lack of manners.

"This way, and don't touch anything" she nagged. Kisshu just grinned and followed her up the stairs. After what seemed like a five minute walk they reach a set of door at the end of a long corridor. "This is your room..." she said, opened the door. Kisshu walked past her and looked around. "Pretty nice" he approved, testing out the bed springs. (A.N Such an awesome mental image)

The room was large and included a desk, a double bed (A.N Get rid of those naughty thoughts I know you get whenever someone mentions 'Bed' XD) a cupboard, chest of drawers and an En suite bathroom, the walls where a simple cream and the carpet and thick deep blue. It was simple but Kisshu seems astounded. "Arigato Mint-san, its great" he turned to look at the girl who was housing him, she was propped up against the door frame, arms folded. "My rooms three doors down, if for whatever reason you need something, just knock" she didn't seem serious but Kisshu nodded. "Right, well goodnight Kisshu..." and with that she shut the door, leaving the emerald-haired teen alone to his thoughts.

**With Kisshu**

Kisshu threw himself back, landing softly on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes tracing around the intricate coving. He didn't really feel welcome in this large house, but it was better than being shouted and called a perv if he'd stayed with Ichigo. It was even better than being tugged and poked at by Pudding's many siblings. To Kisshu this was the ultimate luxury; he had his own room, own en suite and a comfy bed. It was just shame that he was less welcome than dry rot. "Hm, Maybe I can change that" he thought, a devilish smirk tugged at the aliens features.

**With Minto**

Minto reached her room and closed the door, pressing her back flat against the cold surface. She was still annoyed that she had to be the one to alien-sit. She changed swiftly into her Pyjama's and walked into her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. It was only 6.45pm but she really wanted to read some more of the book she had been secretly obsessing over. (A.N – Any guess's? XD) she rinsed her mouth after a few minute of tender brushing and slipped into her dressing gown. It was blue and adorned the pattern of small white birds. "It's been a long day" she yawned, stretching her arm above her head. She got under her covers and switched on her bedside lamp "Now, time for a good book" she flips through the pages absent mindedly, annoyed at herself for not concentrating on the romantic scenes. She yawned again and decided it might be good to get an early night. She was going to have to get up in the morning anyway. She placed the book down and switch out the lamp before drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**With Kisshu**

Kisshu was annoyed that Mint hadn't stuck around long; he was bored and was desperate for some company. He'd already nosed around the room and checked out the bathroom (Which was shiny and Kisshu liked it ) He thought breifly about going to visit his dear Koneko-chan, but if Minto found out he might be kicked out. He didn't want that, pissing off the Bird Mew was not something he actually wanted to do. He sighed and closed his eyes. Besides, he had all weeks to anger the Blue Bird... Why spoil his fun now.

* * *

**Goodness, How was that? OO I haven't got clue. I feel sorry for Kisshu, he's obviosly not welcome, eh?**

**Kisshu : Ne, Minty could you lighten up a bit, its depressing.  
Minto : -Frowns- Bite me.  
Kisshu : -Raises an eyebrow- Come again?  
Minto : You sicken me, Kisshu... -Frown-**


	3. Kisshu get's a lesson in manners!

**Disclaimer – I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of its related logos and merchandise**

**Chapter Three – Kisshu get's a lesson in manners.**

"Knock Knock" went the door, Kisshu rolled over, unwilling to awake from his slumber. It was quite obviously the comfiest night sleep he'd had ever and was not about to let it end just because the sun had come up. "Wait a minute" he though "Where is the light?" he mumbled thickly through the pillow. "Knock Knock" demanded the door, more firmly this time. Maybe if he ignored the noise it would just go away and he could sleep in peace. Much to his disgust; the door was persistent and continued to pester him for a few minutes before a voice spoke.

"Kisshu?!" came the annoyingly familiar voice of Minto. "Get up this instant; don't make me come in there" she hissed. Kisshu's eyes snapped open immediately. The last thing he wanted was the Bird Mew seeing him in his makeshift pyjama's, which consisted of well... not alot (A N – I'll leave that bit up to your imaginations XD) "Okay, I'm up!" he let out in a strangled yelp. He promptly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his topaz orbs.

Minto had been awake since 6.00am, it was nearly 7.00am and she was going to miss out on her morning Ballet warm up. She heard the sluggish movement of her lodger and spoke once again; she could even picture Kisshu rolling his eyes. "If you want breakfast it's served at 7.30" she drawled before returning to her room to practice her 'Par de chat'.

Kisshu pulled on his shorts and shirt; he then proceeded to re-tie his hair into the two braids in front of his ears. He really just wanted to go back to bed, but Minto sounded serious when she said _'Don't make me come in_ there' Kisshu let himself smirked slightly. "_I guessed I wouldn't have minded, if she got embarrassed that is"_ He'd give anything to see that Bird Mew blush till her wings went pink, but that would have to wait. He gave another deep yawn and began to plot he mini mission involving the stony faced Minto and where he was going to get plant DNA from. His golden orbs flickered towards the small clock on the bedside table, stating clearly that is 7.05am. "Might as well start now" he muttered, walking towards the door and lightly opened the door, trying not to make too much noise.

Minto was sat on her bed, back pressed flat again the cold wall, her legs crossed over each other. She had her nose stuck in her book again and was turning the pages feverishly, absorbing the authoresses brilliance. Her plans to practice had lain forgotten; she nearly didn't notice the dainty tap on the door, asking for entrance. Assuming it was one of the maids bringing her an early morning green tea she mumbled something that sounded oddly like "Come in" and resumed reading her book. At this moment in time the story was so intense she was afraid she would miss something.

Kisshu, who coincidently was stood outside Mint's door, looking nothing like a maid, allowed the door to open gently on its vast gold hinges. He could see the Blue haired girl was reading something, and noticed how she didn't look up. Taking a slight precaution for his own safety he scanned the room quickly for anything that could impale, bruise of otherwise damage him in any way shape or form. Confirming Mint wasn't hiding knifes he walked in and closed the door. He was annoyed that she hadn't looked up from her book at all, even at the sound of the closing door. He made his way over to the large queen sized bed and bent over, pressing his hands on his knees. Minto was in her own little world, completely lost in a whirlpool of Poetic Prose. She let out a girly sigh and continued reading. Kisshu has cocked his eyebrow, studying the blurb... "Minto, I didn't know you liked to read about Sexual Tension" he said, tilting his head to the side, suppressing a loud snort.

He'd done it, no sooner had the words left his mouth, sounded the involuntary shriek of the Bird Mew. Kisshu was forced to clamp his hands over his large elf-like ears, contrary to popular belief they are in fact very sensitive and not there simply for decoration. "Kisshu!?" she howled, "What are you doing in my room!" she closed the book rapped him sharply round the back of the head. Kisshu winced as the suddenly impact rattled his skull. "I'm sorry, I thought you said I could come in" he gasped, rubbing the tender spot. Mint frowned, "I said nothing of the sort... did I?" She bit her lip, trying to remember exactly what she had said. Kisshu nodded, a small lump had formed though not clearly visible through the lush dark-green hair.

"Anou...Gomenasai" her face soften slightly, "I thought you were being perverted again" she mumbled. "Perverted, me?" he mused "You shouldn't be so quick to judge me" a smirk played his features. "Ne, Kotori-chan when's breakfast" suddenly realising it had been almost two days since he last ate anything "Kisshu, don't you listen to a word I tell you" scoffed Mint "And please don't called me that" she placed her book carefully on her desk. "Nope" he replied bluntly, grinning placidly at her facial expression. "I guess we could go down now, it's nearly half seven, come on" she flounced dramatically out of her bedroom; closely followed by a floating alien. "Kisshu, I can't hear footsteps" she snapped. "Oh Kami Minto, Lighten' up would'ya" he joked, flicking her bun with his finger. "Do you mind Kisshu!?" she hissed, clenching her fist slightly. "Um, No not really" Kisshu landed on the floor and walked the remainder of the way.

Luckily for Mint, her parents were rarely home and her grandmother lived mainly in the west wing. Having Kisshu discovered by anyone would be a disaster, which would lead to questions. She did want to have to explain why she was 'looking after' a strangely dressed male teen with large ears and yellow eyes. They made it to the large hall that Kisshu assumed was the place where he was going to be fed. Following Mint's lead he sat at a chair next to hers and waited for her to say something. Minto didn't oblige to his wishes. He preoccupied himself by glancing around the room, admiring the vast ceiling and ornate paintwork that donned almost every surface. A little door swung open and short dumpy women trotted out pushing a large silver trolley covered in food. Kisshu didn't really have time to drool over the banquet before him as a hand planted itself on the top of his head, pushing him quickly under the table. "What the -" he said before abruptly being flicked around the ear and told to shut up.

"I'll take it from here, Aiko-san" sang the falsely cheerful voice of Mint. Kisshu saw her get up and watched as her feet made it round to meet the maid. "Ohayo Aizawa-sama" she chirped. Minto bowed her head and allowed the maid to leave. Once she was gone Mint whispered "It's safe now" and Kisshu sat back on the chair, feeling a little more dignified. The food was amazing, Kisshu had never seen such a large array of food's in his life. He couldn't help but feel guilty that whilst he was eating this, the people on his planet remained with little resources.

"I trust you slept well, Kisshu?" Mint asked after a few minutes, Kisshu replied thickly through a mouthful of sausage, spraying the table cloth in food. "Yersth" he mumbled. Mint pulled a face and stuck her nose up at the table manners he was displaying. "Kisshu, please don't talk but your mouthful" she ordered. Kisshu blinked and swallow his sausage. "Sorry?" he replied wiping the bits from his chin with the bandage on his arm. Her nose crinkled "And please use the napkin, should you wish to wipe your mouth" she said again, clearly appalled. Kisshu rolled his eyes at her high expectations, he hadn't really seen 'Table Manners' as a life skill worth picking up, as he rarely consumed much in the way of food.

Mint raised her tea cups to her pursed lips and sipped the golden brown liquid it held. She eyed her alien charge suspiciously "Knife and fork please, Kisshu" she snapped, catching him about to jab an unwashed clawed appendage into the boiled egg "What?! How'd 'ya now?" he exclaimed – "I'm not stupid y'know" she confirmed, placing the cup down with a delicate chink on the saucer. "Now can you please finish your food, I need to be leaving soon"

After a few more minutes, and a brief argument about what hand you're meant to hold the fork in, Kisshu was finished and Mint had consumed her second cup of tea. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready to head to work" she rose swiftly from her seat and drifted from the room. Kisshu was left feeling rather unwanted for the second time during his stay, "Time to collect some plants" he mumbled. He did wonder briefly why Pai had sent him to Earth during the middle of winter, when seeds and plant matter where alot harder to come by.

Mint grabbed her bag and made a half glance at the window, she felt her heart sink like lead in the pit of her stomach. The grounds surrounding her mansion still donned the white blanket of snow that was an all too familiar reminder of her transport options. "Darn..." she muttered under her breath, her Limo wouldn't be able to make it through the thick and frozen snow, and she certainly wasn't walking. She let out a final heavy sigh, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I could always take you" sounded a sly voice, somewhere near her right ear – "K-Kisshu! You Baka! Don't you dare sneak up on me like that" The back on the hand made contact with his arm in a brief slap before turning to send the Alien another death glare. Kisshu shrugged, smiling innocently "Sorry Kotori-chan, didn't mean to scare you" his smirked told her that he obviously done it on purpose. "Did I ruffle your feathers, eh?" Minto's frown depended at the lame use of a bird pun. "Just don't do it again" she muttered "or your moving into Puddings" – Kisshu felt himself give an involuntary gulp and decided to change the subject, "And don't even think about calling me that again" she added, referring to her newly acquired nickname.

"So, How about that lift then?" he cheered, clamping another firm hand on her dainty shoulder. "Fine, just making it snappy, I don't have all day" she growled, before screwing her face up and closing her eyes, waiting. "Good Kotori" he mocked – "I thought I told you, No Nickn -" her hurling of abuse ceased when she felt the tele-warp open around her. The same sickening pressure came crashing onto her chest, pressing against her lungs. She could feel her brain going numb, before she was given a proper chance to 'enjoy' this sensation Kisshu had already released his vice like grip. "We're here" he sang, smiling at the blue haired teen "Uh, Kotori- Minto" he corrected himself – "You've gone green again" He watched as she remained silent, swaying slightly on the spot "Minto?" he tried again, trying to get her attention, his voice sound slightly shaken, almost concerned for the girl. "I'm not going to Teleport you anymore, 'kay?" – "M'hmm" was her reply before feeling a black wave of unconsciousness wash over her...

* * *

**It's me again, back with my third chapter. I'm really pleased that I managed to get quite a bit written, even though I think some of it could be improved slightly. Again, I'm not so fussed if you review or not but any nice comment's will be good.**

**Insert Generic Fan Name Here  
**Thank you for the HUGE review, it was nice to read it I'm glad you like my story so far, and hope that you enjoy my next few chapters. **–Hands you a cookie- **I'm also glad you like MintoKisshu as a couple, not many people do... because "They never even talk to each other" yadda yadda yadda – Oh well

**kankananime123**  
We'll just have to wait and see, eh?

Other notes  
Kotori Baby Bird / Chick  
- - -(Like Koneko – Kitten)


	4. Even Alien’s have feelings

**Hey, I'm back... I'd almost completely forget about this story, shame on me. Well anyways, this is Chapter four. I'm really not got at Fanfic. If you're going to review at all please don't flame. I'll apologise in advance, my grammar and spelling suck. But please try and enjoy this chappie!**

**Chapter Four – Even Alien's have feelings**

_(Continues straight on from previous chapter)_

"Oh dear Kami! I've killed her" he yelped, panic stricken He scooped the bird mew into his arms. It was fair to say that Kisshu's knowledge of medical ailments was not up to par. "H-Help!?" he called into the seemly empty cafe. Mint's head lolled back over his arm, she did look very pale.

"Who's that" replied a calm yet surprised voice, closely followed by the face the cafe's head chief, Keiichiro Akasaka "Kisshu?" he exclaimed, clearly confused "What's going on?" He gestured to the sleeping mew.

"I teleported and she...uh... passed out, I think?" He bit his lip and looked at the older male, hoping he had a plan

"Bring her through to the back of the cafe, we can't have customers staring at you" he ordered calmly. He opened the saloon style doors to let Kisshu pass. Mint murmured something from her sleeping state. Kisshu relaxed slightly; at least he knew she was still breathing.

At the back of the Cafe there was a small room, to be used in such an emergency. Kisshu placed the raven haired girl on the mattress and glanced at the chief – "I didn't know she was going to do that, s-she didn't do it last time...so I..." he tailed off, feeling slightly guilty. Keiichiro nodded, "It's okay, she'll be fine, I assure you" – Kisshu sighed. He hated to admit it, but did look strangely adorable when she wasn't yelling abuse at him, she could almost be cute.

"How long do you reckon it'll be before she comes round?" he asked, not knowing if 'passing out' was as serious it looked. Keiichiro shrugged slightly "Could be a few minutes or maybe even a few hours" Kisshu groaned, he knew he was going to have to apologise to her soon.

"When she comes round, can you tell her I went out to start collecting stuff?" Kisshu said, not taking his eyes of the girl, almost like she would make up any second. "Sure, I'll let her know you said that" said Keiichiro, smiling at the alien before him. Kisshu nodded and teleport off to begin his mission collecting 'stuff'.

***

Kisshu spent an hour floating around a selected wood area, looking for anything that wasn't half dead, or bark. "This is hopeless, Pai's a Baka" he growled. The snow hadn't let up completely but there was certainly less of it in the air than there was a few hours previous. Kisshu found his mind wondering, back to the Bird Mew who he assumed was still unconscious in the cafe. It worried him that he cared so much about some girl whose mission it was to kill him. He still loved his Koneko-chan, perhaps it was something about stubborn Mew Mews he liked, and Minto was defiantly a stubborn one. His brain was so caught up in thought that he managed to plough straight into a tree, "Oomph! Darn shrubbery" he snapped, kicking the tree that 'leaped out in front of him' He rubbed his head and felt a tender patch above his eyebrow, "That's gunna leave a mark" he groaned. If anyone asked, he'd say he got in fight or something... He picked up his bag that he'd unceremoniously dropped in the process and continued his failing search for plant matter.

***

Back at the cafe however the young girl was stirring, her eyelids fluttered open over her chocolate brown eyes. "Where am I?" she mumbled thickly, as another wave of sleep threatened to wash over her.

"You're in the cafes medical room" said the friendly voice of Keiichiro. Minto jumped "Akasaka-san?!"

"Gomenasaii Minto-san, I didn't mean to startle you" he smiled in return.

"Why am I in here? Why does my head hurt?" she asked trying to stand up

"Careful Minto, you've been unconscious for about two hours, you're going to be a bit wobbly" warned the chief.

"Unconscious? Whatever for?" Minto couldn't remember even leaving the house.

"Kisshu teleported you here, to avoid walking in the snow I guess, and you passed out on arrival" he explained

"Kisshu did what?!" she demanded, "I told him to do no such thing, Where is his?! I wish to beat him to a pulp!"

Keiichiro chuckled softly and looked at the girl "Well, after he carried you in here, he went off to collected some things, presumably for his misson..."

"He carried me?" Minto blurted out suddenly.

Keiichiro nodded slowly "It was very polite of him, you ought to thank him, you had him worried" Minto was a little surprised; Kisshu doesn't get worried over something like that? Does he?

"Yeah, I'll...uh... talk to him later..." she said as she left the room, hoping for a steaming cup of tea to clear her head.

***

"Gah! Stupid snow!" cursed Kisshu, failing to dodge the third large clump of falling snow from one of the tree. Kisshu didn't really feel the bone chilling wind, even though he was wearing something that could have passed for a Halloween costume. "Another few samples and then back to the cafe" he thought, looking into his partially empty bag containing a handful of twigs and some evergreen pine type needles. The snow was still able to swallow your feet, and Kisshu wasn't about to start digging to find anything along the lines of 'green'. "Ne, I'm gunna head back" he mumbled allowed, to anyone that was listening, which in the middle of the forest, was unlikely to be anyone human. After flinging the bag over his shoulder he disappeared in a ripple of air and was gone.

***

"Ichigo, be a dear and get me some green tea would you" said Minto, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

"Get it yourself, I've got five orders to fill" grumbled the Cherry headed teen

"Retasu, could you get me some tea; I'm running dry over here?" Minto didn't get a reply "CRASH" went the familiar sound of smashing china "Gomenasaii! Gomenasaii!" squeaked a girl with green hair and glasses. Minto sighed, "Is it so hard to get good service around here!" she stood up, making the chair screech on the hard floor and flounced out to the kitchen.

"I need to drink something soon, I don't want to get stressed" she mumbled, staring at the floor as the Kettle boiled

"You... stressed? I didn't think those to words went in the same sentence" came a sarcastically smooth voice. If Minto had been sat down she might have fallen off the chair, but as it happened she was propped up against the counter. Spinning round she caught site of a green blur duck behind the fridge.

"Kisshu?" she said, not sure if it was only the fridge she was talking to.

"How'd 'ya guess, eh?" replied the voice, as a green head popped round the corner grinning broadly

"Oh I don't know... Maybe that fact that I know what your sound like" she said, playing a sarcastic shrug. Kisshu's ears drooped,

"Oh, well I'll get you next time" he stuck out his tongue then came out from behind the kitchen appliance. "Real mature, Kisshu" she said monotonously.

Kisshu smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Your conscious then?" he said, sending her a quick wink

"Yes, I am... No thanks to you" she added, adding the tea to the hot water along with two lumps of sugar.

"What do you mean; I did help..." he said, pretending to be shocked. "Yes, that was really helpful" she rolled her eyes.

Kisshu smirked "Well, It was my first time giving CPR, so I didn't think I did that bad" Minto took a moment to register what he had said...

"CPR? You did mouth to mouth!?" Kisshu nodded, fighting to stop his smirk turning into a full blown grin.

"You're joking; you don't even know what that is" she snapped. Kisshu knew he was joking, he didn't have a clue what CPR was, it was just something he'd pick up from earth on his previous visit. "Yes, I do... It's just like kissing, 'cept one person is unconscious"

"I don't believe you" Minto stated, sticking her nose into the air

"You wouldn't know, you were asleep"

"I don't believe you" she repeated

"No, you don't want to believe it" smirked Kisshu

"You're lying, I just know it..."

"You sound unsure..." he said, sounding amused.

"I WAS UNCONCONCIOUS!" she yelled "How should I know"

"What's all the shouting about!" said the annoyed voice of Ichigo. She came through the door, hugging her white tray to her chest. "Oh, Kisshu... What are you doing here?" she asked, giving the boy and evil glare

"Konnichiwa Koneko-chan!" he beaming at the girl

"Yeah yeah, tell me why you're shouting"

"I wasn't" said Kisshu, he voice laced with a genuine innocence.

"Sorry..." muttered Mint, "I got a bit annoyed at someone" jabbing her thumb at the male teen. Ichigo raised an eyebrow

"You sound like an old married couple" she giggled briefly at the mental image.

"Ichigo! We do not! How dare you!" babbled the blue haired girl. Kisshu snorted,

"Like I'd want to married that grumpy spoil sport anyways..." he jumped over the counter, landing next to Ichigo and kissing her on the cheek.

"You know full well who I want to marry" Ichigo flushed in embarrassment at Kisshu's statement "Shut up Kisshu, I'm not marrying you" She raised her tray and socked him on the back of the head, making the alien wince on impact.

* * *

**Well, I ended that chapter well ... Not _ ... How bad was it? Was my Grammar okay? I'm getting more MxK in the next chapters, it's just in the process of being written.**

**Minto: Can't believe I passed out! I mean who does that?**

**Kisshu: Ugh, you apparently **

**Minto: Sh' up Kisshu...**

**Kisshu: Lighten up ;)**

**Minto: No –Folds arms and sulks-**


	5. Warm hands, cold heart?

**Okay, so it's been a while... but I'm back with another chapter of Minto x Kish-ness ^^ Thanks for the reviews people, even though there hasn't been many. Everyone who reviews gets a Cookie. I know MxK isn't a very popular pairing but it can work. Honestly. There's one swear word in this chapter, so you've been warned? I don't really know what I'm meant to say *Sweat Drop***

**Minto – "Gosh, your slow aren't you"  
****Kisshu - *Nods* "Kotori's right"  
****Minto – "Kisshu, stop calling m that"  
****Kisshu: "Nah, annoying you amuses me..." *Grins***

* * *

**-Chapter Five – Warm hand, cold heart?**

At the end of the day everyone changed into the normal clothes and headed home, Kisshu waited in the cafe section at one of the tables. His chin cupped in his hand, quite obviously bored. Mint walked out in her dark blue dress and thick white tights ready to walk home. "Come on Kisshu..." she said flatly. Kisshu blinked, stood up and stretched, cringing at the sound of his spine clicking in three different places. Mint grabbed an umbrella out of the rack and opened the door.

"How nice of you to take your time, Kotori-chan" Kisshu mocked, flicking her bun once again after he made his way over to her.

"Kisshu, I can take as long as I like, and stop touching my hair... and calling me that idiotic name" she said, not changing her tone of voice to indicate annoyance.

"Ne, you're such a wet blanket, do you ever have any fun?" Kisshu stated, folding his arms.

"It's a little hard to enjoy yourself when you've got a perverted alien male to baby sit" Kisshu wasn't sure whether to argue with the girl or privately agree. He certainly wouldn't want to be the one to look after him.

The pair walked side by side under the umbrella, Kisshu didn't dare say anything encase Mint snapped at him. He thought it would be best if he remained silent for the rest of the journey 'home', aside from the odd sigh and indifferent sniff from the bird mew. Things could almost be peaceful.

_***_

Mint banged the snow off her boots when she reached the house and began fumbling around for a key in her bag. Her dainty fingers trembled with cold "Arrghh!" she hissed, as the shiny silver object slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor. Kisshu, who had been scheming some more was brought round from his daydream by a soft metallic chink on the hard floor. Crouching down he hooked the offending article on one of his long claw like nails.

"Drop something Kotori-chan?" he smirked, swinging the key around on his index finger.

"Give that here would 'ya! I'm cold" she made a feeble snatch at the key, but missed.

Kisshu teleported behind her quickly and chuckled "Careful, it's icy" Mint's cheeks puffed in annoyance and made another swipe for her key, Kisshu drifted backwards lazily and grinned widely

"Aw, Mew Minto, defeated by a small chill, eh?" he shook his head and tutted disapprovingly "What a pity"

Minto's teeth where chattering rather violently, pressed together with a pair of numb blue lips. "G-give me the K-key!" she shivered.

Kisshu sighed dramatically and lowered his finger, "You can have your key..." he paused "... on one condition" another smirked played his features

"What do you want Kisshu? More food... Bigger room... A massage?" she listed, frowning sarcastically.

"Well, a Massage _does_ sound rather pleasing, but no... Something else" Minto groaned

"Then what do 'ya want? ... And hurry up, I'm freezing" she glared at her change.

"A kiss" Kisshu replied simply

"Excuse me!?" the Mew almost squawked

"Kiss me, and you shall have your key" he repeated, trying to sound serious.

"You've been out in the cold for too long, you're delusional! I'd never kiss the likes of you" she stuck up her nose and huffed.

Kisshu shrugged, and placed the key in his pocket "Well, in that case... I'm going to bed, Goodnight Kotori-chan" and with a cheeky wink he teleported away, leaving the mew girl to freeze on her own porch.

"KISSHU! Get your interspacial butt out here!" no reply

"I'm not joking, get out here and let me in" silence

"If I die out here... I'm blaming you!" a few lumps of snow slid of roof, landing with a small 'Plop' on the steps.

Minto was fuming; she really wanted to get inside. She wasn't feeling all that healthy and the cold was making things worse. All she wanted to do was sit in front of her fire with some tea, reading her new Ballet magazine. Pacing back and forth she juggled the choices in head; she could stay outside all night and freeze into a Mewcicle, she could call the police and tell them that she was locked out. She immediately scraped this idea, not wanted to explain to the authority why she was locked out in the first place and last option was to give the pervert alien what he wanted and the she could have her tea. Sighing deeply she tried again, hoping for a reply.

"I'll.... give you your kiss... if you let me in" the bird mew mentally slapped herself for the third time since Kisshu arrival. She must be mad, giving Kisshu want he wanted. He shoulder shook in an involuntary shudder.

It worked, the front door clicked and opened, revealing a smug looking alien behind it. Smug but warm. Mint's eyebrows deepened into a 'V' shape

"You were there the whole time! Kisshu you idiot!" she stormed in the house, brushing past him and scattering the rest of the snow on the floor.

"Aw, come on Kotori-chan... I wasn't gunna leave 'ya out there" he grinned, gingerly rubbing the back of his head.

She shot him another glare and didn't say anything, removing her boots and coats and replacing them with her blue house slippers and cardigan. The bird mew untied her damp buns and put the bands into her pocket. All she wanted was a nice steaming cup of tea to warm her up.

"I think your forgetting something Kotori-chan..." said Kisshu slowly, struggling to refrain from bursting into a grin.

Mint continued to ignore the Aliens reminder and walked off in the direction of her special tea room.

"Mint...?" Kisshu tested

"Yes Kisshu" she replied, glad to hear her real name.

"You're forgetting our little deal" he smirked

Mint turned around to face the alien, only to get an eyeful of his face "Whoa, not so close!" she gasped, taking a step back.

"But you said, Kotori-chan..." he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. "...and I _did_ save you from hyperthermia"

"Y-you don't even know what Hyperthermia is!" her teeth where still chattering.

Minto could feel his warm breath tickling against her face; it was extremely warm compared from her icy skin. Her face changed from white to a shade of pink that was often found on Ichigo. Kisshu's orbs of molten gold where staring intensely into her own, making her feel a little uncomfortable forcing another shade of pink to reach the middle regions of her face. She couldn't move, Kisshu's face inched closer. If her heart was beating any louder than it already was she was certain he was going to hear it. Mint's mind was swarming with thoughts of confusion _"This is my first kiss! How dare him..."_ was one of them.

"Kotori-Chan's a little nervous I see" he breathed, a tone unfamiliar to Mint's ears. After all it wasn't everyday you got forced to kiss someone against your own will. (Not for Minto anyway)

"I-I'm not nervous!" she frowned, cursing her tongue for making her stutter. "I'm not nervous at all"

"Hm, well... I'll be the judge of that, eh?" his eyes twinkled mischievously as he pressed his lips against Mints.

Mint's body went stiff with shock and her face lit up like a lantern, almost certainly given off the same heat. Kisshu pinned her arms down by her sides preventing her from struggling and resulting in a slap round the face. He pulled back and looked at the Bird Mew, beaming with Pride.

"Thanks for that" he said in a slightly sing song fashion. "Did you know you're absolutely freezing..." he said, pointing out the obvious.

Minto blinked, staring at nothing in particular. She was extremely red and suffering for a case of 'Mental Ear Steam' (She could imagine steam coming out from her ears XD)

"Urgh... Minto?" Kisshu asked, noticing the girl's reaction to his little stunt left much to be desired "My kiss wasn't that bad was it?" he said, trying to sound as humorous as possible.

Minto blinked again before letting a strange fit of giggles mixed with a hiccup and collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"SHIT! What have I done?!" yelped Kisshu, he knelt down next to the girl and poked her shoulder, "Minto, are you okay?"

"You pass out alot, y'know that" he sighed and scooped up the girl bridal style and teleporting into her bedroom. He hoped that because she was already unconscious the transit wouldn't do her anymore harm. Remembering the event from the morning, he cringed inwardly. He placed Minto on her bed and threw the cover over her, unsure of what was actually wrong. The Bird Mew giggled randomly into her pillow and rolled over, turning her back on the confused teenage alien. Her pink cheeks clashed magnificently against her blue lips.

"Well, Goodnight Kotori-chan" he said before teleporting into his own room.

* * *

**I didn't think it was terrible, and I'm sorry for another cliff hanger, but this Chapter would have gone on forever if I hadn't, cut it off. Kisshu kissed Minto ^^ Yay... She hasn't been feeling to good anyway and the cold weather didn't help so her reaction was a little hysterical and OOC. Chapter 6 will be up soon, I said before that I'm not worried about reviews but I do like to hear from any other MxK fans. I know there's a few kicking around ;)**

**Oh, and also... I said to a friend of mine that I would write a one-sided Heicha x Tart story, Heicha being Pudding sister. Just do you think it's a good idea? I doubt it would come out well, but Ahhh well.**

**Ja ne ~Nya.**


End file.
